


[Podfic] eliot spencer meets captain america

by kalakirya



Category: Leverage, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M, inspired by tumblr fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of a tumblr fic by idyll</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] eliot spencer meets captain america

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [eliot spencer meets captain america](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33619) by idyll. 



**Title:** eliot spencer meets captain america  
  
 **Warnings:** violence

  
 **Length:** 11 minutes 02 seconds

  
 **download[from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/eliot-spencer-meets-captain-america)**  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
